Locations (Nightfall)
__TOC__ This article lists all locations in the Nightfall campaign by the following tree structure. Region *Explorable Area : image:TormentTownIcon_sml.png Town : image:TormentOutpostIcon_sml.png Outpost : image:TormentCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Mission : image:TormentChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Challenge Mission : Elite Mission :: Arena :: Point of Interest A list of all locations in the game, sorted by type can be found here: Locations (by Type) Istan *Island of Shehkah :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Chahbek Village (mission) ... (location) *Churrhir Fields :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png Kamadan, Jewel of Istan ::image:NightfallArenaIcon_sml.png Sunspear Arena *Consulate :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Consulate Docks (mission) ... (location) *Sun Docks *Plains of Jarin :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Sunspear Great Hall :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Champion's Dawn :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png The Astralarium *Cliffs of Dohjok :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Beknur Harbor :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Jokanur Diggings (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Blacktide Den (mission) ... (location) *Zehlon Reach *Fahranur, The First City : Fahranur *Lahtenda Bog *Issnur Isles :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Kodlonu Hamlet *Mehtani Keys : Monument of Dahlah : Monument of Nahlah Kourna *Sunward Marches :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Venta Cemetery (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Dajkah Inlet (Challenge Mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png Sunspear Sanctuary : Arkjok *Turai's Procession *Marga Coast :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Nundu Bay (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallPOI_sml.png Ronjok *Arkjok Ward :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Yohlon Haven :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Pogahn Passage (mission) ... (location) *Gandara, the Moon Fortress : Gandara : Bokoss Prison *Dejarin Estate :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Kodonur Crossroads (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Camp Hojanu : Dejarin Estate *Barbarous Shore *Jahai Bluffs :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Rilohn Refuge (mission) ... (location) : Fortress of Jahai *The Floodplain of Mahnkelon :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Moddok Crevice (mission) ... (location) : Mahnkelon Ward *Bahdok Caverns Vabbi :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Wehhan Terraces *Yatendi Canyons : Fortress of Jahai :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Chantry of Secrets *Vehtendi Valley :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Yahnur Market : Elon River : Jahinur : Pojah Estates : Hanging Gardens of Jahin *Resplendent Makuun **Bokka Amphitheatre *Forum Highlands :image:NightfallTownIcon_sml.png The Kodash Bazaar : Grand Forum of Vabb : Font of Lyss :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Jennur's Horde (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Tihark Orchard (mission) ... (location) *Vehjin Mines :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Basalt Grotto *Nightfallen Garden *The Mirror of Lyss : Sebelkeh Basilica :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) ... (location) :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Honur Hill *Garden of Seborhin : Garden of Seborhin *Wilderness of Bahdza : Dzalana : Citadel of Dzagon :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Dzagonur Bastion (mission) ... (location) *Holdings of Chokhin : Halls of Chokhin :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Mihanu Township *The Hidden City of Ahdashim :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Dasha Vestibule (mission) ... (location) The Desolation :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gate of Desolation (mission) ... (location) : Gate of Desolation : Sulfurous Wastelands *The Sulfurous Wastes :image:NightfallChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Remains of Sahlahja (Challenge Mission) ... (location) *Joko's Domain :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Bone Palace *The Shattered Ravines :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png Lair of the Forgotten *Poisoned Outcrops *The Ruptured Heart :image:NightfallOutpostIcon_sml.png The Mouth of Torment :: Vortex *The Alkali Pan :image:NightfallCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Ruins of Morah (mission) ... (location) *Crystal Overlook *Dynastic Tombs Realm of Torment :image:TormentTownIcon_sml.png Gate of Torment :: Vortex ::image:TormentChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png The Shadow Nexus (Challenge Mission) ... (location) *Nightfallen Jahai :image:TormentOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of the Nightfallen Lands :image:TormentCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gate of Pain (mission) ... (location) *Domain of Pain :image:TormentOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of Fear *Domain of Fear :image:TormentOutpostIcon_sml.png Gate of Secrets *Domain of Secrets :image:TormentCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Gate of Madness (mission) ... (location) :: Atrocity Library *Depths of Madness : Temple of the Six Gods :image:TormentCoopMissionIcon_sml.png Abaddon's Gate (mission) ... (location) *Heart of Abaddon *Throne of Secrets Domain of Anguish (sub-region) : Gate of Anguish (mission) ... (location) ... (explorable) *City of Torc'qua *Ravenheart Gloom *Stygian Veil *The Foundry of Failed Creations : The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx category:Locations category:Nightfall